game_battle_monstersfandomcom-20200213-history
GBM Series, Episode 11
11: Game & Monsters Episode 11: "The 3-Way Battle" Basic Summary: '''The 3 way battle between Tyler, Dexter and Kyle continues, but by the end of the day more than a game might be over. '''Plot: On Saturday morning, 3 friends, Tyler, Dexter, and Kyle are having a 3 way battle with their GBM cards in the park. Around them are a large crowd of children and teenagers watching, including Tyler's acquaintances/friends, Cody, Jenny, Aston and Joey. Cody: "Come on Tyler! You can do it!" Tyler: (smiles and waves) Dexter: "You may be beating me, but you luck will soon enough run out. My Queen Bee will never be stopped by you weak little Aliens!" Tyler: "Hey, come now chap. Don't insult my cards like that. I am above petty insults and trash talk, unlike you two. It's your move Kyle." Kyle: "I'm going now." Turn 5: '- Kyle draws.' '- Kyle fuses Bonza #1, #2, and #3 to create "Bonza Lord" (ATK1500 DEF3000).' '- Special Ability activates: 3 Bonza's are placed on Tyler and Dexter's field.' '- Sets face-down Ability' Dexter: "Grrr. You asshole! Filling my field space with your pathetic little blob aliens!!" Tyler: "Come on Dexter, keep focused on the game. I'm sure you'll be doing better soon enough. Get over it. It's just a game, so what if you're losing?" Dexter: "NO!! SHUT UP YOU IDIOT WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DO WHAT I WANT?!?!?!?!?!?" Tyler: "Real mature Dexter." Dexter: "Soon enough I will obliterate and annihilate you Tyler. You watch yourself!!" Tyler: "Oh, so scary. You're threatening to defeat me at a card game. (Laughs). Oh, is it my turn? I was too distracted by Dexter's unshuttable mouth." Turn 6: '- Tyler draws.' '- Plays a face-down defense monster.' '- Sets face down Ability.' Dexter: "Out of ideas huh?" Tyler: "No, I just haven't gotten to my good cards yet. Once I do, that Queen Bee is gone." Dexter: "I'd like to see that. I bet you're bluffing!" Turn 7: '- Dexter draws.' '- Plays "Fly Mutant" (ATK1200 DEF1000) in attack mode.' '- Bug Strength is on the field (Fly Mutant's ATK1200 -> 1700 DEF1000 -> 1500).' '- Fly Mutant attacks Tyler's face down. It is revealed to be "Alien King" (ATK900 DEF850). It is destroyed.' '- Dexter activates "Direct Attack". For 1000HP, he can attack directly with a monster.' '- Queen Bee attacks Kyle directly (Dexter's HP 2300 -> 1300) (Kyle's' HP 4000 -> 800) Turn 8: '- Kyle draws.' Turn 9: '- Tyler draws.' '- Activates "3 Cards". Picks up 3 cards.' '- Set's a monster in face down defense.' Turn 10: '- Dexter draws.' '- Fly Mutant attacks Tyler's face down.' '- It is revealed to be Alien Warrior (ATK1100 DEF1000). It is destroyed.' '- Dexter activates another "Direct Attack".' '- Queen Bee attacks Kyle directly (Dexter's HP 1300 -> 300) (Kyle's HP 800 -> 0)' Kyle is eliminated from the match. His 6 Bonza monsters on Tyler and Dexter's field are destroyed. Turn 11: '- Tyler draws.' '- Activates "Chest Of Greed". Picks up 5 cards.' Dexter: I hope you're not going to put one of you weak little Aliens in face-defense again, because without Kyle to cause a distraction, it's just me and you. And with my Queen Bee, I think I'm the one who's going to win here. Tyler: "Unlikely, for remember how I said I didn't have my good cards? Well, now I do, and you're going down because of it!" Dexter: "WHAT?!??! NO!!!!" Turn 11: '- Tyler plays "Alien Swordmaster" (ATK2300 DEF2200) in attack mode.' '- Tyler plays "Enraged Alien Warrior" (ATK1800 DEF1600) in attack mode.' '- Tyler activates "Alien UltraSword". (Alien Swordmaster's ATK2300 -> 2800 DEF2200 -> 2700)' '- Tyler activates two "Sword of Faith" cards (Alien Swordmaster's ATK2800 -> 3600 DEF2700 -> 3500)' '- Enraged Alien Warrior destroys Fly Mutant (Dexter's HP 300 -> 200)' '- Alien Swordmaster destroys Queen Bee. (Dexter's HP 200 -> 0)' End of Battle… Tyler walks away with a smile on his face. Cody: "You did it Tyler!! Great job!!" Tyler: "Thanks!" Carl walks up to Cody and the group, and notices Cody and Jenny holding hands. Carl instantly becomes angry and rages. He tackles Cody to the ground and starts beating him up. Aston and Joey stop him, while Tyler remains actionless. Aston: "HEY GET OFF HIM!!!" Joey: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" Aston and Joey walk off to have a talk with Carl. Tyler looks at Cody on the ground, crying and bleeding. Tyler has a look of shock, fear, and even sadness on his face. Tyler reaches his hand out and helps him up. Cody: "(groans) Thanks." Tyler: "Uh, d-don't mention it." Cody looks at Tyler and the look on his face. Cody: "Are…are you alright?" Tyler gives Cody $50. Tyler: "Keep the change!" Cody: "What's…what's this for?" Tyler: "Cody, I care about you, you're my friend. And you're clearly going through a…a very rough time. I…I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for making you pay me to be your friend. We are friends, and you shouldn't have to pay me for that. Understand?" Cody: "Uh, okay. And, thank you Tyler. It's good to know I do have friends still. I've been feeling like I don't lately, what with how everyone else has been treating me." Tyler: "Come on, let's go hangout old chap." Later on, Cody arrives home and goes on ChatSite. He sees he's received 2 messages. One from Jenny and one from Carl. Carl: "I am DONE with you!! YOu stealin another mans crush from him?!?! I mean, WtF?! Its over man. We aint frends no more!!" Jenny: "Hi… : D <3 How are you?" Cody: "Yeah, good. Just Carl. Well, I'm sick of that rat. He's pathetic and immature. He blocked me and said it's over. Good riddens." Jenny: "Makes sense I guess. So, I seen you and Tyler talking today. How's it going with him?" Cody: "I don't really know yet myself. We're friends now, I guess. Haha lol…lost a friend and made a friend on the same day. But yeah. Tyler's cool." Jenny: "Did you see him smash Dexter? Now that was epic!!" Cody: "Yeah I guess, but Dexter mainly just reduced his health points to 300, giving Tyler a big advantage." Jenny: "Oh come on. ;) Be happy for your new friends win!!" Cody: "Yeah, I guess I'm proud of him. After all, he DID win a three-way battle." Cody: "Just wait a sec I got a notification." Cody: "Well, well, well. "You have received a friend request from Tyler Watterson." I said yes…" Jenny: "See, he cares for you, he wants to be your buddy!! You should go for it!! Get to know him better!!" Cody: "You're right Jenny, thanks. :D Hey, listen, gotta go to bed. Goodnight. :* <3" Jenny: "You too. :) xoxoox" THE END